1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front-section structure of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2008/0079290 A1 discloses a front section of a motor vehicle having a transversely situated frame part that is adjoined to the longitudinal sides of the vehicle by a structural element. The structural element is aligned vertically and comprises a lattice of vertical and horizontal webs that are connected to one another. DE 60 2004 008 372 T2 discloses a fender carrier for a motor vehicle. The fender carrier has ribs and webs that form an energy-absorbing structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a front section for a motor vehicle. The front section should be connected to a reinforcement structure that acts in the longitudinal, transverse and vertical directions, and that has a suspension unit mount integrated therein.